


Swear Jar

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Darcy's been a bad girl and Steve punishes her.





	Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Kinktober 2018 prompt 'Spanking'

Darcy waited patiently while Steve got the jar. She knew he wasn't going to be happy. Not one bit.

It wasn’t an actual jar but a pink piggy bank. A yellow post-it on the side had the words ‘Darcy’s Swear Jar' written on it.

Steve flipped the piggy over. He frowned at the sound of the change rattling inside. He looked over at her. From the couch she gave him her cutest smile and leaned forward a bit. Maybe some cleavage would help.

The look he was giving her told her not even the girls could get her out of this one.

Steve popped open the piggy. He sighed. He walked over to Darcy and tipped the contents of the piggy bank on the carpet at her feet. She bit her lip.

He motioned at the pile of coins on the floor. “Count.”

Darcy got off the couch and sat cross-legged on the floor. The coins were all quarters. Each one deposited after she used a word Steve considered impolite. Steve stood over her as she counted.

Darcy counted forty-three quarters. She looked up at him. She knew what was coming next. She was kinda getting turned on about it if she was being honest with herself. And she had to be honest. Lying was a much greater sin than swearing.

“Are you mad?” she asked.

Steve shook his head. “Not mad no. Disappointed.”

Darcy swallowed loudly and kept looking up at him. He looked delicious in his tight t-shirt and jeans. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head again. “Go put on your collar and come back.”

Darcy stood and went to their bedroom. From the top drawer of the nightstand on her side of the bed she took out the blue leather collar. On the inside of it was Steve's name in gold letters. She put the collar on around her neck and put her hair up In a ponytail. She went back to the living room, holding herself back from rushing. She didn’t want to seem eager.

Steve was sitting on the couch. He patted his lap.

Darcy positioned herself across his lap. This wasn't their first go around. In anticipation of her punishment Darcy had worn a skirt. Steve lifted her skirt, baring her bottom. She wasn't wearing any panties.

“You've been a bad girl Darcy.”

“I know.”

He lightly stroked his hand over her behind. “Forty three quarters gets forty three spanks.”

“I understand," she said. She meant 'I can't wait'

“Tell me your safeword.”

“Red,” she replied.

“Are you ready for your punishment Darcy?”

Holy fuck was she ready. Darcy didn’t say that though cause swearing was bad. Instead she just nodded and said “Yes sir.”

Steve took his sweet time about it. He massaged her buttocks and thighs. Darcy couldn’t think about anything else but the first spank. He put his left arm across the all of her back to hold her in place.

When the first spank came it was as good as she'd been anticipating. It was a just-right balance of hard but not harsh. She let out a small squeak and raised her ass as much as she could.

He did it again, smacking her other cheek. The third came quickly after, and it was harder.

“Fuck!” Darcy hissed. 

“Language. That's forty four now.”

She held her tongue for the next three spanks the couldn't help letting out a wanton moan. Warmth and tingling blossomed across the skin he'd slapped.

Steve kept spanking her. He didn’t fall into any kind of pattern she could follow. He kept changing the time between spanks and their placement. Her ass was soon hot and stinging in the best way. She knew it must be red all over. She’d lost track of how many spanks he'd given her.

When he stopped she was sure that she hadn't had forty four yet.

“Okay?” Steve asked softly. With delicate touches he traced random patterns with his fingers on her bottom.

“Yes sir,” she said.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“No sir.”

Steve ran his index finger down between her buttocks, skimming over her asshole, down to her cunt. Darcy was slick and Steve eased his finger inside. Darcy squirmed and held back a swear that would have earned her more punishment.

“Well,” he said, “we'll carry on then.” Steve withdrew his fingers and took his hand away entirely.

That was a kind of punishment too. She wanted that hand on her.

He spanked her hard four times in quick succession. Hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Darcy took slow deep breaths. The heat in her blood was exhilarating. He rubbed over her behind and gave her a few moments to compose herself before the spanking continued. He went back to the random smacking, every three of four was particularly hard.

Darcy lost herself in the sensation.

When it was over she was shaking and hot and her cheeks were wet with tears. It was such a physical and emotional release.

“Still okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Good girl,” he said stroked down her back with his hand.

Good girl. Yeah. Darcy had been a good girl and taken her punishment. All she could think about now though was being a very bad girl and having her wicked way with Captain America.

“Let's go to bed,” Steve said. Darcy didn’t need to be asked twice. 

In the bedroom he used a handkerchief to dry her eyes. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and undressed her. Steve left her naked lying on her front on the bed for a few moments. When he returned he had undressed too. He joined her on the bed and rubbed a soothing cocoa butter lotion on her ass and thighs.

Darcy appreciated it but at the same time she was horny and impatient.

“What did you learn?” Steve asked.

“To watch my language,” Darcy replied.

“Good girl.”

Steve kept massaging her rear and after a couple of minutes he used his hands to urge Darcy's thighs apart. Darcy shifted and Steve's right hand slipped between her legs. She was even wetter than before. He pushed two fingers inside, palm facing down, curling the fingers as they went deeper.

Darcy moaned and arched up. “Please please fuck me.”

Steve smacked her ass. “Language.”

Darcy squeaked and giggled. “Okay _make love_ to me.”

He sighed and withdrew his fingers. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up so she was on her hands and knees.

Darcy looked back over her shoulder at him, nodding. “Make love to me hard.”

Steve's eyes narrowed.

He made love to her.

Hard.


End file.
